


那個毛衣play

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 就是那件童貞喪失(?)毛衣，不知道的可以google XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> 就是那件童貞喪失(?)毛衣，不知道的可以google XD

維克多最近迷上了逛網拍。  
一開始只是在冬天太冷懶得出遠門購物的時候偶爾買個小家電或日用品，但是不知道從什麼時候開始，臥室裡奇奇怪怪的情♂趣♂用品和角色扮演服漸漸多了起來，  
不僅佔領了床頭櫃抽屜，還占據了衣櫥的一個角落。  
「維…維克多，那些衣服和道具是怎麼回事!?」一想到上次勇利打開衣櫥的時候嚇得把門馬上關回去的驚恐表情，維克多就忍不住笑了出來。  
雖然偶爾使用道具或穿上特殊裝備是很好的情趣調劑，但一開始勇利連摸到道具本體看起來都一臉生無可戀，  
就算維克多當下非常想玩也只能壓抑著衝動，免得勇利被逼到極限又氣得自己跑去睡一個禮拜的沙發，不管維克多怎麼哀求都被勇利無視。

不過這並不影響維克多的購物興致。

在兩人的交往紀念日傍晚，維克多費盡了千辛萬苦，好不容易找到一個勇利忙到無法注意他的機會，提早了半小時從冰場開溜。  
維克多前腳才踏進大門口，管理員就朝他招了招手，接著從成堆的紙箱裡翻出了一個包裹塞進維克多懷裡。  
「Большое спасибо!」維克多開心得對著管理員揮手，管理員對著他笑了笑但笑容有點無奈。  
「阿，最近好像買太多東西了，下次再請管理員吃東西吧♡」  
回到房間後，維克多迫不及待地拆開包裹，但力道有點失控，內容物差點飛到房間的另一頭去。  
好險只是掉在腳邊的地板上。  
維克多撿起粉色的暴露女用毛衣仔細端詳，露出滿意的笑容，接著把毛衣稍微摺成方形收進衣櫥裡。

***

勇利在轉開家門的時候才猛然想起來交往紀念日這件事。

他今天的行程滿檔，除了既定的練習行程之外還有幾個日本商演的洽談，連維克多什麼時候離開冰場的他都不知道。  
「所以維克多出門前說要穿正式一點不只是為了商演阿……」  
根據勇利貧乏的戀愛知識，通常紀念日都要去高級餐廳吃飯還要互相送禮，前者沒什麼大問題，但後者可讓勇利緊張了起來。  
現在才準備禮物也太遲了，難不成要把自己綑成禮物送給維克多? 勇利被自己的念頭嚇得臉瞬間紅到耳根，手忙腳亂得把被自己踢飛的鞋子收進鞋櫃裡。

玄關和客廳的燈都是暗的，廚房也是，只有微弱的光線從臥室的門縫透出來。  
「維克多？維克多你在哪？」勇利解開白襯衫最上頭勒得他喘不過氣的兩三顆扣子，將黑色西裝外掛在衣帽架上，朝著唯一的光源走去。  
好暗，維克多應該是回來了吧，他到底在忙什麼?

「少爺，歡迎回家。」在勇利推開臥室門的那一瞬間，維克多軟軟的聲音從床上傳來。勇利在門口定住，眨了眨眼讓眼睛更快適應黑暗。  
適應之後臥室內部的擺設讓勇利想要立刻奪門而出，但雙腿就像生了根一樣動彈不得。  
很顯然的臥室裡唯一的光源是床頭矮櫃上的乳白色香氛蠟燭，除此之外還擺了兩杯紅酒。  
外觀看起來很正常很有情調的矮櫃抽屜是打開的，雖然光線不足看不清楚內容物，但勇利知道抽屜裡都是些見不得人的情趣用品。  
床上……勇利緊張得咽了咽口水，雙眼瞇起來仔細盯著維克多看。  
乍看之下維克多好像什麼都沒穿，但更靠近一點就可以看到他身上粉色的挖背高領毛衣，頭上戴著毛茸茸的兔耳髮箍，以一個日本少女的跪坐姿坐在床上。  
「少爺……是指我？」勇利半困惑的用右手食指指著自己，向床上衣不蔽體的維克多投以詢問的眼神。  
「是的，勇利少爺，這是您今日的特別服務。」維克多笑瞇瞇地說著，朝著床頭櫃比了個手勢。  
「少爺剛回家一定累壞了，先喝點紅酒放鬆一下♡」

 

勇利哭笑不得地拿起一個紅酒杯小心翼翼地啜飲了幾口。  
維克多這幾天神秘兮兮地上網買東西，今天又提早回來準備驚喜(對勇利而言倒是驚嚇成分居多)，原來是為了「慶祝」兩人的紀念日阿。  
紅酒醇厚的甘甜味讓勇利緊繃的神經稍微放鬆下來，既然是紀念日，那就試著拋開不必要的矜持玩一回看看？

 

「我怎麼不記得自己有叫兔女郎的客房特別服務？」勇利舔了舔嘴唇，走到維克多面前以一個居高臨下的角度俯視他。  
「少爺，是我自願要來的。」維克多眨巴著眼睛，露出一副無辜的表情仰頭看著勇利。  
「那可不行，自願來也就算了，還穿成這樣。」勇利邊說邊起身走向抽屜，撈出一隻黑色的羽毛棒。  
「這裡，」羽毛棒掃過維克多的手臂。「還有這裡，」羽毛棒的尖端滑過維克多的大腿內側，維克多瑟縮了一下，但並沒有改變坐姿。  
「噢，還有這裡，穿成這樣怎麼可以呢？」  
羽毛棒在維克多的背上來回刷著，讓維克多發出顫顫的嗚咽聲。勇利心裡微笑起來，他好像掌握到角色扮演的訣竅了。

「這樣太不像話了，我來幫你換一件。」勇利低下身來，靠在維克多的耳邊用氣音吐出這幾個字，並順勢舔了維克多的外耳廓一口，嚇得維克多全身僵直不敢動。  
勇利爬上床鋪，繞到維克多背後跪著，用牙齒咬住蝴蝶結的其中一端往下拉扯。  
令人意外的是毛衣的上半部並沒有跟著繩結鬆脫而掉落，只是少了抽緊的束縛而已。  
勇利伸手撫摸著維克多光裸的後背，忍不住從後面環抱住維克多。  
「吶，這件毛衣既然脫不掉，那就只好處罰你了。」勇利再次用氣音對準維克多的左耳說道。

***

「……那就只好處罰你了。」勇利色氣的語調模模糊糊地闖入維克多的意識中。  
早在勇利打開惡女eros開關的那一刻，維克多的腦袋就好像短路了一樣暈乎乎的，只剩下「阿，好想被勇利______再_______」的思緒還在正常運轉。  
「少爺…想要怎麼處罰我呢？」被緊緊抱住的維克多果斷放棄了掙脫勇利懷抱的念頭，小小聲地囁嚅著。  
「嗯……」沒想到勇利居然就自顧自地站了起來，失去體溫接觸的脊背頓時涼颼颼地，寒意讓維克多哆嗦了一下。  
「就用這個。」勇利在抽屜裡翻找了好一會兒，最後抓出了一個棒狀物，露出了滿意的笑容。  
「這個，和今天的兔女郎搭配得剛剛好，嗯？」

阿，真是不妙，維克多在心裡暗自抱怨了一下，但後穴卻因興奮不由自主地收縮了起來。果然身體的反應最誠實，最會出賣自己了。

那是一根裝飾尾端裝飾著絨毛球的十段變速短按摩棒。

完全可以當成兔子尾巴，勇利可真會選。

「少爺我想看兔女郎自己動手玩呢。」勇利把潤滑液和按摩棒丟在維克多面前，撿起床上的黑色羽毛棒，再從房間角落拖過一張扶手椅放在床邊。  
「叫得不夠大聲我可是會打人的喔？」勇利翹腳坐著，用羽毛棒微微挑起維克多的下巴。  
「當然，處罰做得令人滿意還是有獎勵的。」  
看著勇利若有所思的神情，維克多露出一臉渴望。  
「但是沒有處罰就沒有獎勵 =v=」可惡，原本以為勇利不會這麼狠心，沒想到他是認真的，維克多覺得體內膨脹成怪物的情慾在對著他的理智線尖叫。他快不行了。

按摩棒毫無困難地整根沒入維克多濕潤地後穴，只留下絨毛球在臀瓣上方晃啊晃。  
電源on。變速…不管了，直接開到第五段。  
「唔……嗯……」按摩棒發出嗡嗡聲，但很快就被維克多自己地呻吟聲蓋過去。  
按摩棒尖端的圓型突起造成的刺激感隨著振動頻率變高而增強，但是不管再怎麼調整，棒尖始終抵達不了維克多最敏感的那點。  
維克多覺得遙控器快被自己捏碎了。  
「哈阿…勇利少爺…還…不…滿意……嗎……嗚！」黑色羽毛細緻的觸感突然爬上維克多的小腿肚，讓維克多的穴口狠狠收縮了一下。

「Vitya。」 維克多滿身大汗地抬頭看著勇利，意外發現勇利看起來一臉抱歉和憂慮，難道剛才自己做錯什麼了嗎？

「Vitya，對不起，我演不下去了。」勇利從維克多手中搶走遙控器，震動模式瞬間切換成off。  
「勇利……我很舒服阿，絕對沒有勉強自己喔。」維克多抓住絨毛球的底部，小心翼翼地將按摩棒抽出來。濕淋淋的。  
「可是我不想讓維克多哭阿。」勇利的語調焦急了起來。  
維克多伸手摸摸自己的臉頰，這才發現自己不知道什麼時候開啟了熱淚盈眶的模式。

喔喔喔喔喔不，糟糕。

「阿，太舒服了，連自己什麼時候哭出來都不知道呢。」維克多捧起勇利的臉，笑著對他保證。  
「真的？不是因為我處罰你委屈到氣哭的？」勇利還是一臉狐疑。  
「真的，不然你摸這裡。」維克多抓著勇利的手順著毛衣前襟往下摸，一路摸到毛料與肌膚的交界處。  
在短短的毛料下，灼熱而堅硬的棒狀物輪廓觸感十分明顯，尖端的毛料還濕透了。「  
勇利。」維克多盡己所能發出最小聲的誘人語調。「我想要勇利進來，現在就想。」

***

原本勇利全心享受著維克多時大時小的呻吟聲，但是在看到維克多臉上出現淚痕的反光時，所有的玩興瞬間降到冰點。  
上次看到維克多哭的時候他們大吵了一架，勇利可不想重蹈覆轍，特別是今天。  
拗不過維克多再三的保證和誘惑，勇利雖然有點不太肯定繼續做下去會不會又玩到失控，不過他還是讓步了。  
「維克多。」  
「嗯？」維克多正低頭專心地檢查保險套。  
勇利爬向床的另一端，把背靠在床板上。「可以……不要脫掉衣服嗎？」  
「勇利喜歡我穿這樣？」維克多熟練地幫勇利戴上套子，在爬到勇利身上的時候故意用臀部多蹭了敏感部位幾下，眼裡充滿著寵愛和揶揄的笑意。  
勇利深吸了一口氣。「……嗯，喜歡，只要是維克多我都喜歡///////」  
維克多跪坐在勇利上方，嘴巴笑成了愛心型。勇利傾身向前撫摸維克多的頭髮並奮力往上一頂，上方的維克多發出一聲滿足的呻吟，雙手環住勇利的脖子。

果然還是日常的模式比較適合他們啊，勇利在加快衝刺頻率的時候默默想著。

***

最後他們還是把衣服都脫了。

 

大戰三個回合後維克多的毛衣和兔耳被扔到地上，勇利的白襯衫則是被揉成一團，消失在白色的被單堆中。

「吶，維克多想去餐廳吃晚餐嗎？」勇利揉揉眼睛，看著身邊正盯著天花板發呆的維克多。  
「嗯…？我們可以自己煮啊，為什麼要去餐廳吃？」維克多一臉困惑的轉過頭來面對勇利。  
「欸!? 那個…呃…俄羅斯沒有這樣的傳統嗎？交往紀念日去餐廳吃飯什麼的…」勇利語無倫次的說著，臉不知不覺紅了起來。  
「沒有喔。」維克多看起來一臉興味盎然，讓勇利更加慌亂的手足無措。  
「那…那麼那個…互送對方禮物呢？」  
「也沒有喔，而且想送禮物也不用特別挑時間送吧？日本的習俗真可愛♡ 難道勇利特別準備了驚喜要送我嗎？」維克多突然把臉貼近勇利，嚇得勇利差點滾下床。  
「沒…沒有啊/////」勇利看起來一臉心虛。  
「噢……好失望。」維克多噘起嘴。  
勇利覺得腦中瞬間閃過一千個「喔慘了我什麼都沒準備真的讓維克多失望了嗎我該怎麼辦現在來不及出門了啦莫非真的要把自己綁成禮物嗎—」之類的跑馬燈，正要開口道歉的時候卻發現維克多噗哧一聲笑出來。  
「勇利什麼都不用送我喔。」  
「欸？」  
「能勇利一起住在家裡就是最好的禮物喔。」  
「……嗯。////////」

 

接下來的日子，也請多多指教了呢，兩人同時在心裡想著，相視一笑。


End file.
